J'zargo (Skyrim)
is a Khajiit mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Personality A skilled Mage, he is very confident, perhaps to the point of arrogance, offering little words of appraisal to the work of others. He is highly competitive and strives to be the best of the mage students, using all available means, including stealing and reckless tests. Despite his overconfidence, he has no qualms accepting that he still has a long way to go before becoming a powerful wizard. Earning J'zargo as a Follower Agreeing to help J'zargo experiment with a batch of scrolls, the Dragonborn uses them on Undead as instructed. Serving as a Flame Cloak spell, dealing extra damage to undead creatures, the scrolls also damage the Dragonborn and any follower who may accompany him, which can cause the follower to turn on the Dragonborn. Reporting to J'zargo the results of the experiment opens him up as a Follower. Combat Behavior and Skills He is equipped with non-removable Novice Robes and Hood and a bow. However, if he is hired as a follower and provided with another armor, should he equip the new armor, it is possible pickpocket the default one after dismissing him. J'zargo equips One-Handed Weapons, Heavy Armor, and Light Armor if they are given to him, but in combat, he tends to use dual cast Destruction spells until his magicka runs out. He favors Shock spells. Despite being a mage, he has an exceedingly high skill in Heavy Armor as well as One-Handed weaponry. While in combat with Higher Level NPC, he appears to use more powerful versions of the normal spells that he uses, or a Spell crafted for him; that gives an appearance as a Normal Destruction Class Spell. For example, when fighting dragons on Adept Difficulty or lower, he will do a significant amount of damage, often killing the dragon before the player has the chance to inflict notable damage. While in prolonged combat, he may run out of magicka and will use his fists regardless of any weapon or shield the player gave him. While he does equip such items, dual-cast Sparks is equipped as soon as a combat is started. When he regenerates magicka after fist fighting for a few seconds, he will start casting fireball spells. If at a long distance in the open, he will use Ice Spikes as his preferred spell. While in combat with Melee class NPCs, he will hold out for himself very well, backing up as he is casting rather than standing still; placing him in Top Tier Heavy armor only improves his combat usefulness. However, he will not survive for long while fighting other mage class NPCs that cast magic, which suggests that he has poor magic resist stats. It is believed that he is most vulnerable to frost as he can most often be killed with 3 or 4 Ice Spikes from a mid level (38-45) NPC. J'zargo's health is high and regenerates fast, giving the player no need to heal him during combat. This is a reason for J'zargo's state as one of the strongest followers. Joining the College If the Dragonborn asks J'zargo why he became a student at the college, J'zargo will respond: "Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics. The Synod and the College of Whispers are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach. Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study. This is the place for J'zargo to become great." Interaction Quotes *"J'zargo only has so much room to carry things." - When asked to trade things. *"Lets hope there's gold in here." - When near ruins or caves. *"If anyone sneaks up on us, J'zargo will smell them coming. Or he might not. We'll see." - When sneaking. *"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?" - When asked to follow the player. *"Khajiit guards your back." - When starting or ending a conversation with J'zargo after the completion of J'zargo's Experiment. *"Something smells foul." - When near enemies, usually when sneaking near enemies. *"It is difficult to admit, but J'zargo could still use some help." - When talked to start J'zargo's Experiment. *"By the Twin Moons!" - Upon seeing a dangerous enemy (i.e. a dragon), dwemer or Nordic ruins, or a location of interest. *"Ah! J'zargo feels like he just woke from a nap." - During or after being healed. *"Ah! I feel like I just woke from a nap." - A variation of the quote above. *"Here, right here? Very well, J'zargo will wait." - When asked to 'Wait here.', or to wait at a particular spot. *"J'zargo is ready for more adventure." - When asked to follow the player. *"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence." - When passed by or talked to after the completion of the main questline of the College of Winterhold. *"J'zargo can learn magic from these men and elves, but they cannot learn to be as dashing as he. J'Zargo comes out on top." - When near the College or friendlies. *"I hear you found some... thing in Saarthal. You think it will help J'zargo become powerful mage?" - After the player's completion of Under Saarthal. *"By the Twin Moons! A Dwarven city. It is incredible how this still stands after thousands of years." - When discovering or passing by dwemer ruins. *"We have found a cave. I don't think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside." - When discovering, entering or passing by caves. *"Really? J'zargo was having such fun. Ah, well. Back to the College then." - When told to part ways. *"J'zargo has heard of the Staff of Magnus. When you are done with it, perhaps J'zargo can borrow it." - During and after the completion of Staff of Magnus, if spoken to. *"J'zargo has heard much about the Staff of Magnus. Maybe, J'zargo could borrow it when you are done?" - A variation of the quote above. *"J'zargo is listening." - When asked to do something. *"It will be done." - When told to wait at a particular spot. *"Is that all?" - When done doing whatever the player wants. *"You're ready to get going?" - When asked to follow the player. *"By now, I've expected to be named Arch-Mage, but there is still time." - When the player passes by J'zargo, or if talked to. *"Skyrim could not be more different from Elsweyr. But magic... Magic is the same, no matter where you go." - When talked to. *"The what of what? No. No idea. If it is important, maybe Tolfdir knows. He seems to know a lot." - When asked about the Augur of Dunlain. *"There is much for J'zargo to be sure of. There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will. J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt." - When told J'zargo seems sure of himself. *"Oh, but you are wrong. The only reason you could disagree, is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it." - When telling J'zargo that not everything is a competition. *"J'zargo is eager to hear how the scrolls are working." - During J'zargo's Experiment. *"J'zargo is awaiting word on how well the scrolls work." - During J'zargo's Experiment. *"I'm on your side!" - If attacked once. *"Oh, yes. J'zargo hopes to find things that will make him a more powerful mage here. Hopefully small things that fit inside pockets, and will not be noticed if they are missing." - After telling J'zargo he looks excited to be in Saarthal. *"Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?" - During Under Saarthal. *"May you walk on warm sands." - When starting or ending a conversation with J'zargo. *"Ah. No, that was not supposed to happen. But... J'zargo is pleased to see that you are here, and not in pieces!" - After reporting to J'zargo about his scrolls. *"Are the Arch-Mage's robes as comfortable as J'zargo believes them to be?" - After the completion of The Eye of Magnus. *"J'zargo regrets that there was no chance to speak with the Psijic Monk" - When spoken to after speaking with the Psijic Monk in the College of Winterhold. *"The old Nords sure did love their stonework" - When passing by a Nordic Ruin *"Kajiit are not known as mages, so J'zargo has much to prove." - When beginning a conversation. Quests *J'zargo's Experiment *First Lessons *Under Saarthal Trivia *J'zargo is useful as a ranged Mage for a player who is melee-oriented. *J'zargo is unique as a follower because he doesn't have a level cap the player can reach. He will continue to level with the Dragonborn until the latter caps at 81. Unfortunately he will continually use the same spells so damage values will stay basically the same. Giving him a high level staff will help increase his damage output, and due to his high Destruction skill, the staff will last a long time before it needs to be recharged. *If one of J'zargo's scrolls are used against or near J'zargo or any other follower without enemies nearby, the follower will become hostile and leave the player. *If both J'zargo's Experiment and Alduin's Wall have been completed, J'zargo can be recruited as a member of the The Blades. *J'zargo seems to be a highly favored follower to the players of Skyrim. *J'zargo's favorite food and drink seems to be bread and water, which he drinks from his tankard. *Like most Khajiit, J'zargo refers to himself in third-person, although sometimes he speaks in first-person. Bugs *J'zargo may get stuck on the step on the way out of Blackreach. Sending him away and waiting will not help, neither will leaving the Blackreach cavern. Using the Unrelenting Force shout dislodges him. *In the docks, and other areas you can break into, J'zargo will repeat the NPC phrase "you're not supposed to be in here!" *When J'zargo is seen at the College of Winterhold, he is often walking around with his spells equipped. This is because he spends much of day shooting spells at practice targets in the Hall of the Elements and for some reason he doesn't wait until he arrives there to ready his spells. *When drawing his weapon, J'zargo will pull out his bow and have the spells equipped in his hand, although during combat the bow will leave his hands and he will use his spells. *If you do not do J'zargo's Experiment at J'zargo's first request, you may not bring it up again. This rids you of your only chance to have J'zargo as a follower (I did this). Category:Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:College of Winterhold Members